


It Takes a Liar To Know One

by Tritail



Series: Not Quite Sure... [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Evil Patton, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Theres betrayal, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Deceit notices his fellow "dark sides" going missing. And after digging around Pattons cabinets, he knows who.





	1. Good Can Be Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> A evil Patton AU inspired by: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/44098255?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_223112716
> 
> A thought that more evil Patton is needed, so I wrote some.
> 
> (TW at in the end notes.)

"Virgil! Listen to me!" Deceit yanked Virgil back to meet his eyes. "They are lying! You can't trust them!" He hissed.

Virgil pushed Deceit away. "Dude, Stop. I'm not coming back with you, and I never will. I have friends, and your not taking that away." With a slight tone of triumph, he walked away from a stunned Deceit. 

Deceit watched him walk away, making sure he was gone before collapsing to the ground in a brief fit of frustration. There's only so much someone could take before they snap, but Deceit was nowhere near that point. And he wasn't going to let the light sides see him like this. He stood up, and make his way towards Pattons room. He knew going in was dangerous, he knew Patton had too many secrets in there, but he needed to make sure he wasn't next on the blacklist. And keeping Thomas's anxiety was key to keeping him alive... So no matter what, deceits not going to let him disappear with the others.

Deceit swung the door to Pattons room wide open, letting it collide with the wall with a loud 'KuTHunK' 

Patton, who was chilling on his bed, shot up in a frenzy to see one pissed Deciet towering over him.

"Umm..." Patton let out a nervous chuckle. "Hi?"

Deceit sat down on Pattons bed. He'd never admit it, but Pattons room make him feel sick and dizzy at the same time, which was normal for dark sides. But if Patton knew.. 

If Patton was the sweet angel everyone made him out to be, he should have nothing to hide...right?

"Patton, your sweet and all, so I have a request to make of you." 

Patton beamed, "sure kiddo! Just tell me what you need!"

"What did you do to the others."

Pattons smiled wavered a bit. "What?"

"The others. I know it was you." Deceit narrowed his eyes at the embodiment of good. Good depends on your point of view, and right now, Patton is not looking so good. "You disposed of them, I know." He leaned closer to Patton. "Because it takes a liar to know one, eh kiddo." 

Patton pushed Deceit away, "I don't know what your taking about." 

Deceit grabbed Pattons shoulder and pulled him closer. "You took away my family, my friends." He hissed, the volume of his voice getting louder. "Give me one reason not to dispose of you right here, right n-!"

A knock on the door silenced him as Roman entered the room. "Hey Pat! Could you read over my play script..." He paused as his eyes landed on Deceit. "Hm. Hi Deceit." He mumbled.

Deceit simply smiled. "Don't look so sad princey, I was just about to leave."

Roman smiled as Deceit made his way towards the door.

 

"Oh! And one last thing Patton." Deceit turned around and held up a small white paper bag. "I took a quick look though your bathroom cabinets and found what I needed," Patton froze with terror as he swung it back and forth. "So thank you for this, and you should minimize your contact with the dark sides, were evil ya know." And with a small laugh, Deceit was gone.

"What was that about?" Roman asked. Patton shook his head.

"Nothing... Can I just read your script; please?"


	2. Thumbtacks and Bulliten boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW at the end!

Virgil leaned against Deceits door. Since Deceits been really quiet lately, he must be up to something... Right?

"Virgil, I know your there." Deceit opened the door, letting him fall onto the not very soft carpet. "You should leave, since I'm so EvIL." He sneered.

Virgil stood up, facing Deceit with a look of determination. "What have you been up to Deceit? I know your hiding something! And, I'm kinda pissed with the way you talked to Patton, he's been really skittish lately and I know it was you!" 

Deceit smiled and gently pushed him out of his room. "I know he's been acting strange, but it has nothing to do with me." He slammed the door shut, but Virgil stuck his foot in the way. 

"Let me in!" Virgil yelled, pushing against the door. His gaze met with Deceits, letting the reality of Deceits situation settle in. Deceits eyes had large purple bruises under his eyes, which didn't contrast well with his yellow eye, which was brighter than normal. A tired look competed with the snarky grin on his snake face. One final shove knocked Deceit to the ground, letting Virgil shove his way inside.

"Wait NO!" Deceit hissed, but it was to late. 

Virgil starred, unmoving at the sight before him. Photos, photos upon photos upon photos. Each pinned in a neat manner on a bullion board. Messy writings were strewn across the pictures. A small book of notes was on a desk that also, had pictures. Virgil hesitantly opened the notes.

Recently, one of the manifestations of thoughts, ideas, ect, disappeared.  
Silence. His name was Silence. Although his base functions are still in the  
mind palace, his manifestation disappeared.

Virgil saw a small photo of a side stapled to the page. Feeling sick, he flipped to the back of the book, where the most recent page read:

The 109 side to disappear was another of the fondly dubbed "Dark sides."  
Like the others, know one even knew him. His name was Superstition,  
And i finally know who did it. Pa-

Virgil dropped the book, and looked at the board. The pictures with red string attached lead back to one person. 

Patton.

Deceit watched Virgil begin to panic, and then collapse into a heap of twitching fabric. Thinking quickly, Deceit grabbed his blanket to help swaddle Virgil into a protective barrier. He rubbed Virgil's back in soft circular motions, just like Patton would. Virgil only sunk further into a panic at the touch. Deceit began to panic himself, and softly sung a catchy tune that would sound familiar enough to Virgil it calm him down.

"I missed you dearly, thought I was nearly, there forever, at last, together." 

Deceit heard his door creak slightly on the hinges, and he just sung louder.

"Is our time fleeting? Was even meeting, a healthy idea or am I getting to near?"

Virgil softly hummed along to the vague tune.

"So don't try to hide it. I'm here for tonight, and I'll be waiting for you, until we meet again." 

Deceit finished and moved away from Virgil, giving him enough space to stop shaking.  
Deceits door creaked open slowly as Logan nudged it open. Both Deceit and Virgil hissed at him.

"Did you two just hiss at me?"

"Did you enter my room without knocking." Deceit retorted with a grin.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Patton asked me to retrieve Virgil, I assume that you are done harassing him now?"

"Yes, I was totally harassing someone I helped with a panic attack. Definitely not a bias based on assumptions because of my way of helping Thomas."

Virgil silently moved closer to Deceit. "If you don't mind Logan, could you actually tell Patton I'm staying with Deceit for a while?"

Logan shook his head, "If you stayed in Deceits room it could corrupt your functions, I do not recommend it."

Deceit shrugged. "I mean, I was just about to kick him out anyway. So take this blob of angst away to Patton." Deceit gently heaved Virgil up and handed him to Logan. 'Don't leave them in the same room together, I'm pretty sure that would end badly." Deceit shoved the door closed and locked it. Sighing, he grabbed the paper bag he confiscated from Patton and tore it open. A large syringe sat next to a nearly full bottle clear liquid. He carefully removed the bottle and set it on his desk.

A.NS.  
(Work in progress.)

Was on the label, he opened it with slight interest, gently shaking it. Then, out of his own desk, he pulled out a nearly identical bottle, slightly less full.

CC.AP  
(Work in progress.)

Deceit had no idea what the letters on Pattons bottle meant, but Deceits bottle was filled CharCoal AntiPoison. With slight grimace, he grabbed Pattons and filled a syringe with a small dosage of the poison. He hid it in his cloak, and went out of his room to the kitchen. 

Patton was obviously more jittery than than normal. While Roman and Logan were pressuring him to speak.

Roman noticed Deceit and called him over. "Deceit! What did you do to Patton."

Deceit frowned, "Nothing, I simply had a friendly conversation about the others."

"What others?"

"The other sides... No, not the dark sides, the other manifestations of functions." He explained.

Virgil entered the room, sending a pointed look towards Patton before making his way towards Deceit. 

"Uh, Deceit? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Deceit softly smiled. "Sure kiddo! Just let me grab some cereal real quick!"

"Did you just call him kiddo?"

 

Deceit hissed, than walked away. "Sure, I did, watcha gunna do?"

After disappearing into Deceits, room Virgil pointed to the bottles on Deceits desk. "What are those for?"

Deceit frowned, "I don't know, but I took one from Patton." He pointed at it as he spoke. "And I was going to give him a taste of his own medici-"

"Deceit! No! You can't do that!"

Deceit simply shrugged. "And who's going to stop me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of needles, bottles, and death/disappearence.


	3. And a dash of salt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no new update for 2 months! I kinda lost passion for this, but I'll Finnish it by the end of summer!

No one.

Deceit knew very well that no one could, or would stop him. 

"Are you sure about this?" Virgil almost choked on his words. Virgil didn't want Patton to die.

"No." Was Deceits reply, as he sunk out of the room.

When they arrived in the common room, Both Roman and Logan were on guard, sitting almost on top of Patton.

"Salutations Deceit." Logan calmly looked into Deceits eyes, "would you like to join us."

"Yes, I would love to join you and your cult... I defiantly want to talk to Patton with you two hovering over my shoulder." Deceit snarled.

Roman drew his katana.

"Go back to whatever hole you came from foul fiend!" 

"I... Would actually like to talk with deceit... please?" Patton stood up, a ghost of a smile on his face.

 

Virgil, for the first time... snapped at Patton. "And I'm sure that you have strictly "pure" intentions. Right morality?" 

Patton faltered. "I... Yes! What has gotten into you Virgil!" 

Deceit took a step closer, "a little. bit. of. you." He grabbed Pattons hand and sunk out, leveling Roman, Logan, and Virgil without their sense of right and wrong.


	4. Bright eyes, warm arms

Patton snatched his hand from Deceit. "What do you want?" Patton snarled at Deceit, who just gave Patton a blank stare.

"Well, Patton..." Deceit traced his fingers on the syringe in his cloak. "You are the justice system, so if several innocent, poor, sweet, trusting sides were... Ended by murder via poison, what would you do?" Deceit tuned his back to Patton, which was probably stupid in hindsight, but The past is the past.

Patton just gave him a smirk. That... Cruel. Evil. Vile. Look. That made Deceit want to grind Patton into a paste.

 

"I would let good do its job! I mean..." Patton rested a hand on Deceits shoulder. "I am the right one, the good one-" 

"And who said that killing was good Patton, tell me this!" But Patton remained silent, the only sound was of heavy breathing from Deceit.

Deceit felt something sharp prick his skin.

"I did. So who are you to dare dictate my decisions..?" 

Deceit had to bite back a laugh as he slowly turned around. "I thought that you would know that I'm immune to Venom based poisons..." Patton took a step back as Deceit pulled his own syringe out of his cloak. "But I did my research kiddo.." 

 

The motion was quick, perfect, and almost rehearsed. Patton fell limp as Deceit caught him before he hit the ground.

"And unlike you Patton... I'm not a killer."

~*~*~*~*

 

How did it ever come to this?

One could blame Creativity, for teaching Morality that evil must be slaughtered. One could blame Logic, who demonstrated how extracting deadly substances from food could be good for getting rid of pests.

Morality.

A sense of right and wrong. What was taught to you from a young age:

Ignorance  
Too much curiosity  
Lying  
Ect...

In his defense, he only meant to get rid of one! But, Exterminating the pests felt... great. And so he did it again. And again. And again. And again.And again.And again.And again.  
And again. And again. .And again. And again.

And 

again.And again.

And again.And  
again.And again. And again. And again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And again. And again. And again..

 

 

The only way to fix it...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reset it.


	5. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it truly a happy ending?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Virgil silently glared at the floor, Roman and Logan were quietly whispering.

"Pattons been gone for a while..."

"Do you think Deceit hurt him!"

"Most likely yes."

Virgil couldn't keep a biting remark back, "If Patton gets hurt its his own fault." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Roman sat down next to Virgil, "I would have thought you would be the most panicked.. Did Deceit hurt you!"

"No." Virgil responded, "But Patton almost did..."

Logan tilted his head, "How? You find Patton the most appealing out of all of us after all."

The sound of footsteps made the room fall silent. The pure dread that filled the room curdled Virgils blood as his eyes rested on the limp figure, of someone he considered a friend, maybe even a father figure, nestled in Deceits arms.

Pattons eyes were open and gray, with a far off look in his eyes. Yet he seemed to be conformably resting, with only a sparse twitch here and there.

Roman paled at the sight. "Wh..." His voice cracked, he covered his mouth to stop the rising bile. Logan's eyes watered, just before a single tear dropped to the ground. Virgil openly sobbed, raw and heartbroken.

Deceit stood a moment, gazing at the sides in front of him. "I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~

The tiny Morality watched in awe as Creativity swung his foam sword.

"An then I stabbed the Dragon Witch right though the heart!" And with a grand slash, he jabbed the air, watching as the dragon witch plush fell to the ground.

Morality clapped, "Bravo! But why kill the poor dragon though?"

Creativity just patted Mortality on the head, "Well, evil must be vanquished! So therefore..." He gave Morality a gentle poke with the foe sword. "Stabby stabbing it is the best way to do it!"

Morality made a face. "But isn't it messy?"

"I mean.. Well..." Creativity sighed. "Yes... But poison is so boring!"

Morality stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, you do you boo!" And gave Roman a hug before prancing out of the imagination.

~*~

"- And in Chemistry we learned how extract toxic elements out of food. For example, taking Cyanide out of almonds..." Logan began rambling to Patton, who at this point was just fiddling with his fingers.

But that caught Patton's attention, "Hmm? And how did you do it?"

  
Logan, surprised by Patton's interest, he began to explain in detail. "Well, it's quite simple! You see-"

~*~*~*~

Patton was gently placed across the couch, swaddled in blankets and pillows. Virgil, still wary of Patton, was sitting in a corner watching him.

  
Roman had summoned a chair for him and Logan, while Deceit sat on the floor. "Listen, I know how this looks, but Patton is not dead... And yes I'm telling the truth."

 

It was hard to believe, Patton looked like he had been left in ice for years. His eyes were now closed

 

Logan was still teary eyed as he spoke. "What did you do to him?" Deceit looked at the ground, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I... I reset him, he won't remember much... He probably won't remember his own name."

Roman glanced at Patton, who was peacefully sleeping. "Why?" He asked.

"Because he killed other sides he deemed bad." Deceits voice was soft as he spoke. "It's not his fault. I just can't think of a better way to help him."

"He... Killed, other sides?" Logan choked on his words.

Deceit nodded, "And I.. Couldn't kill him- "

  
Patton yawned, making everyone in the room almost jump out of their skins. Deceit summoned a glass of water and held it out to him as he sleepily opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Deceit asked, still holding a cup of water.

Patton just looked at him with half open eyes. "Tired..." He murmured, pulling himself further into the blankets.

"What do you remember?" Roman asked, fighting to keep his voice from trembling.

Patton looked at him with the softest doe eyes, "I'm morality." He said, his voice monotone, And with that he closed his eyes, leaving behind his former friends.

~*~*~*~

 

* _click*_

 

_"Is this thing on? *clicking noises* It's on! Good._

_Hello! My name is Patton, otherwise known as Morality!_

_If your watching this, something probably happened to_

_me. *radio silence*_

 

 

_I would like to apologize, if I died in the way I think i_

_did, you know exactly what I'm talking about._

 

_Also, hello tiny me! I know you will do great, better than..._

_me._

_Just do your best! I'm proud of you already._

 

_*offscreenyelling*_

_Roman and anxiety are yelling at each other again.._

 

_*sigh*_

 

_i need to go, but don't forget! Please don't hurt others,_

_even if it's for the greater good. Don't become what I_

_was-"_

 

_*more yelling, video ends with a click*_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is demand for a sequel, I will happily make one!
> 
> the art was drawn by me! you can find my other stuff here: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/spllamacorns/art/ITALTKO-art-PING-802104551?ga_submit_new=10%3A1560795364

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied death, mystery paper bags.


End file.
